


I tried.

by shortness1029



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Past Character Death, Sad with a Happy Ending, Shared Heavens (Supernatural), Soulmates, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: Sam couldn't take life with out Dean. *Trigger Warning.*





	I tried.

Dean had been dead for almost 6 months and Sam just couldn't go on anymore. He couldn't live with out his soul mate and brother. The day Dean died from a car accident was the day Sam's life ended. He parked baby at Bobby's and fixed her up himself. He knew that hunting by himself was suicidal but he didn't care. He finally was at his breaking point. He had gotten some pills. He parked baby, took the pills and called Bobby. 

*****

“Sam?” 

“Bobby, I need you listen to me. I'm in Lawrence, I emailed you coordinates of where I am. I need you come get baby and.” He chocked back the sob.

“Son, what did you do? 

“I'm so sorry. I tried so hard but I couldn't do. I took some pills. Just stay on the phone with me please.” Sam felt his eyes getting heavy and his breathing started to slow down. “Tell me story about when Dean and myself were kids and stayed with you.” 

Bobby felt himself getting chocked up. “One time you boys stayed with me all summer. Dean and you played soccer everyday. Then Dean would read to you, every night before bed.” 

“I love you.” Sam said weakly as he took his last breathe.

“I love you too kid.” 

Bobby knew that Sam was gone when he heard him try to suck in his breathe. 

*****

Sam opened his eyes and he was still in baby. He looked out the window and saw someone sitting on the ground looking at the stars. He slowly got out of the car and saw his brother turn around look at him. 

“Dee.” He said softly. 

The older man got up and stood there looking at him. “Sammy.” 

Sam ran to his soul mate and throw his arms around him. Dean got knocked down but took Sam down with him. Dean sat them up and held him closely. He laid his head on his older brother's shoulder. 

“I tried. I honestly did but it was too hard with out you.” 

“I understand. I've missed you.” 

“I missed you too.” Sam said softly. 

Sam moved his head and looked at Dean with a soft smile. He cupped his baby brother's face and kissed him softly. Sam kissed him back with a smile playing on his lips. 

“Welcome to Haven, Sammy.” 

Sam looked at his brother and smiled. He was honestly happy for the first time in 6 months. He wrapped his arms around his lover and held him tightly. Yeah he was good with this, Dean, himself and baby under the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> This is first time I've written a story like this. I honestly got teary eyed writing this.


End file.
